OneShot: When It Ends
by 1death-is-my-comfort3
Summary: When the crew disbands and Luffy goes to turn himself in, how will they take it? A Oneshot Song-fic about Luffy's goodbye and what happens after. To the song When September ends.


**Well, I'm making a Song-Fic about what will happen when the Straw-hat pirates break up (disband)**

**And keep reading for the twisted ending, will Luffy return?  
**

**This has been in my head for a while and with the last few chapters that have been released I NEED to write it!**

**NOOOOOW!**

**(****SONG:when September ends, Green day)**

**

* * *

**"You mean? You're leaving?" Luffy looked dejectedly at Nami and the rest of the crew. Brooke stared at the captain with Usopp, Zoro didn't even meet Luffy's eyes. The whole crew was all grouped on the Thousand Sunny, the sky was darker than normal in Grand line.

**_Summer has come and past_**

_**The innocent can never last**  
_

"But Luffy..." Chopper pleaded but Luffy didn't turn towards him at all, small creature could only shy back at this action, his antlers trembling.

**_Wake me up when September ends_**

**_Like my fathers come to pass_**

**_Seven years has gone so fast  
_**

"Lets face it guys, I just had a stupid dream. I only dragged you on with a whim." Luffy choked out, he had to leave them before he hurt anymore people. Sanji opened his mouth, but quickly closed it without saying anything, Robin just wiped off a tear. The clouds overhead seemed to match the mood, a stream of light water droplets rained down.

**_Wake me up, when September ends_**

Zoro stood to his feet, "Is this a fucking joke?!What, you think we are going to be attacked more with you around!" Luffy stopped.

"No."

**_Here comes the rain again_**

_**Falling from the stars**  
_

_"Please anyone, say SOMETHING!!! MAKE ME STAY!" _Thoughts whirled around in his mind...

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

_**Becoming who we are**_

_**As my memory rests**_

_**But never forgets WHAT I LOST**_

All the happy memories he had mixed into his head, Usopp laughing and joining into the crew. Zoro holding off thousands of soldiers, Nami grinning and ordering them to help her steer. Chopper crying out of pride of his crew, Robin calmly reading and playing along. Brooke making bad puns, Sanji fawning over Robin and Nami, but rejecting everyone else. Franky doing his SUPER cool pose and Luffy, in the middle of it all, laughing and fooling around with everyone.

_**Wake me up, when September ends**_

That was how things were before he got them hurt. The marines came and tried to wipe them all out, everyone got hurt really badly. And it was...

All. His. Fault.

_**Summer has come and past**_

Robin was the first to leave, she stood up in a flourish and briskly stomped off to the inside of the ship's hull. Inwardly, Luffy was sobbing, he never wanted to leave.

_**The innocent can NEVER last**_

Nami was shaking, she left second. She slowly stood to her feet and sobbed out an apology, leaving as quickly as she could. Luffy stood there like a statue, watching her leave.

_**Wake me up, when September ends.**_

Zoro his most loyal crew member AND his first mate, was actually the third to leave the meeting. "I'm so fucking disappointed in you, captain." The rest of them watched him go, Sanji shakily stood up next.

_**Ring out the bells again**_

_**Like we did when spring be-gan**_

**Wake me up, when September ends**

Luffy remembered when Sanji and Zoro joined, they fought all the time, but were a great crew. Sanji looked back once, then followed the rest of the people to the hull of the ship. "Chef-Ossan, Little girl, I failed you." He had promised to take care of the two, but he had failed. The marines wanted him, therefore, Luffy was going to turn himself in.

_**Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling from the stars**_

_**drenched in my pain again**_

_**BECOMING WHO WE ARE**_

One after another, Franky, Usopp and then even the ever smiling Brooke left Luffy standing alone, disappearing into the hull. "Stop preaching," Brooke said, stopping right as he passed Luffy. "We all knew you really wanted to fulfill your promise to Shanks." Franky nodded and they both left.

Only one person was left standing in front of him.

"Chopper..."

_**As my memory rests**_

_** But never forgets WHAT I LOST**_

"It's not really your fault."

"W-what?"

_**Wake me up... WHEN SEPTEMBER E-NDS**_

_**Summer has come and past...  
**_

Chopper sobbed, "It was always our fault you got in trouble! (Sniff)" Luffy gaped at Chopper, what was he talking about?

"But I was always the one with the raising bounty, I was putting you all in danger." Luffy protested, the small trickle of tears finally showing.

_**The innocent can NEVER last**__**...**_

_**WAKE ME UP**_

_**WHEN SEPTEMBER E-NDS**_

"But we were always the ones that put you into the situations! We're sorry Luffy!" Chopper bawled and ran into the hull were the rest of the crew was sulking.

"I cant- Wont believe it." Sanji said, breaking the thick layer of silence...

_**Like my fathers come to pass..**_

_**Twenty years has GONE SO FAST**_

Luffy stood silently on the deck, his make shift sail-boat standing on the water before him. A chuckle escaped his grim lips.

"Who knew that I would be on one of these things on my last voyage."

**_WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS_**

He left quickly, the tears running down his face like he was an Idiot. Which, he was, for leaving his crew like this. Giving up on his dream.

_**WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS**_

"What do we do now?" Nami muttered, Zoro stood up from where he sat. "Like hell if we are going to let OUR captain leave like that!"

_**WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER E-NDS!**_

_**

* * *

**_Luffy sat, chained to the cold wall like most of the other prisoners. He was sentenced to immediate death, tomorrow.

"Hey, why the hell are you sitting there like that? Captain." Franky asked.

Luffy felt tears escape his eyes, sobbing, Luffy smiled.

* * *

_"What do we do now?"_

_"Well, Luffy. We live."_

_

* * *

_**END**_  
_


End file.
